balladsofgoldandironfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Engel
Name: Jamie Engel Apparent Age: 13 Seeming: Fairest Kith: Apsaras/Succubus Court: Spring Clarity: 7 Wyrd: 5 Mask: Jamie appears to mortal eyes as an attractive caucasian girl in the earliest stages of puberty. Even in her human guise, hints of Jamie’s fey nature assert themselves and to the discerning eye it may rightly seem as though her every aspect has been subtly sexualized. A Fairest through and through, Jamie’s supple, unblemished skin is evenly tanned a light shade of caramel and her short blonde hair falls in soft, graceful waves to frame a profile of gentle curves and elegant angles that Botticelli’s Venus might envy. Beneath those sandy locks, eyes like the clearest sky glimmer with anticipation and lightly pink lips pull back in a rueful smile full of perfectly even cream white teeth. A little tomboyish with a nod to the practical, Jamie often goes about with her narrow hips, long legs and dainty feet clad in faded jeans and comfortable sneakers that look like they could have come out of the box that morning. Her slim torso is commonly draped in stylishly baggy shirts and perfectly tousled hair spills out from beneath hip cabby, newsy and baseball caps. Though she never concedes to wear makeup or cosmetics a chaotic assortment of unadorned metal rings ornament her thin fingers and toes. Mien: Beneath her guise of normalcy, Jamie appears no less beautiful, but certainly more alien. Her skin and hair are the color of new fallen snow, a landscape of flawless marble white skin carved with bright red lines of meticulously calculated violence. Perfectly symmetrical designs of shallow slashes cover Jamie’s entire body, defining the delicate curves of her childish frame with long, precise incisions. Eyes, once an affair of sparkling blue and veinless ivory white, are now instead a pair of crimson suns sinking in fields of black velvet. Apart from the striking embellishment of her many lacerations, Jamie appears as little more than the suggestion of a figure, a graceful white silhouette lit from within by diffuse phantasmal radiance defining an emptiness wherein even shadows fall lightly. At times of excitement or when she wills it so with glamour, a fragrant sheath of warm pink mist the color of blood on porcelain rises from Jamie’s skin, eventually gathering in a vague scarlet halo above her head. Exposure to this vapor brings forth carnal desire and renders those affected increasingly susceptible to her wiles. History: Little about Jamie is common knowledge, save that she was taken in by the Freehold some few months ago, presumably just after emerging from the Hedge for the first time. Keeping mostly to herself and the company of those other young changelings she favors, Jamie is often and easily overlooked by those more distinguished members of the freehold. When not enticing other teenaged Lost to engage in some romp or mischief, Jamie attends public school where her adopted father Trent serves as the principle. On occasion the young Fairest will be noticed at the periphery of some meaningful even or another, such as the annual Easter Bakesale Competition or the convocation of one Spring courtly function or another, but her brief history with the Freehold is largely devoid of distinguishing acts. Motley: None Associates: Presley Elives, Madalyn Rush, Kyle Cribbage, Emory Grant, Lysander Bey, Kitt Foxx, Leslie Burk, Jude Kringle, Tyler Wu, Ricky Millner, Dwayne Timmons, Nia Straus, Trent Hoffman, Grandfather Lien Contracts (Assumed/Possible): Dreams Elements: Metal Eternal Spring Separation Serendipity One or more Goblin Contracts